


If Walls Could Talk

by LonelierEmperor



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guinevere & Wanwan (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelierEmperor/pseuds/LonelierEmperor
Summary: Struck by the fiery sting of betrayal, Wanwan decided to stay and train as one of the Oriental Fighters in order to protect her homeland, even if it is from her once closest friend --- the Black Dragon.| Cadia Riverlands Series #1 |
Relationships: Baxia & Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Baxia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Chang'e & Baxia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Chang'e & Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Chang'e (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Ling & Baxia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Chang'e (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Wanwan (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Ling (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Ling/Wanwan (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Luo Yi & Yu Zhong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Luo Yi (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Wanwan & Baxia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Wanwan & Chang'e (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Wanwan & Luo Yi (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Wanwan & Yu Zhong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Wanwan & Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Wanwan (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Yu Zhong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Zilong & Baxia (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Zilong & Chang'e (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s), Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	If Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Struck by the fiery sting of betrayal, Wanwan decided to stay and train as one of the Oriental Fighters in order to protect her homeland, even if it is from her once closest friend --- the Black Dragon.
> 
> | Cadia Riverlands Series #1 |

"Walls have ears.  
Doors have eyes.  
Trees have voices.  
Beasts tell lies.  
Beware the rain.  
Beware the snow.  
Beware the man  
you think you know."

\- Songs of Sapphique

⎯⎯⎯

Wanwan's vision fogged, and the tears formed in the corners of her eyes threatened to fall as she gazed up expectantly at Yu Zhong --- the Black Dragon, her mentor, and her friend. Waiting expectantly for him to regain his sanity, Wanwan could not help but feel the rush of hope fill her being.

The momen she saw him standing in the middle of the room, Wanwan rushed to his side. She ignored the loud protests she was hearing from hear spear-wielding companion and put the Dragon Pearl inside his body, believing it would bring him back to the person he was before. The Dragon Pearl was a magical orb left that the Black Dragon handed over to her years ago, saying that the pearl would protect her from harm, and with its guidance, it will help her find him in the next solar eclipse.

A sharp gasp escaped from her lips when he met her stare. There was something in his eyes that Wanwan could not explain, but her hope in him did not falter --- it never did after all these years. Albeit nervous and tensed, she waited eagerly for a hint of recognition in his features.

"I'm sorry, Wanwan, but this is my destiny."

Her stomach dropped when she heard his words. She could not believe this. She refused to believe this. No, this was not happening. This was not--

A sudden thought struck her painfully in addition to the awful, churning in her stomach, completely leaving her standing frozen in front of Yu Zhong. The thought itself hurts and, in any ways, the truth.

Train of thoughts flooded her mind, and loss overwhelmed her being. She could only stare up at the Black Dragon as his body started to float and a strong light bathed his figure.

This was not her friend.

Everything was happening so fast, and her tear-filled vision could only shade of blue dashing towards the Black Dragon; the next thing she knew is that the distance between her and her friend widened even more. Literally.

Wanwan has always been quick on her feet, but she didn't get the chance to dodge the unexpected attack sent in her way, and she was sent flying  
backwards by a sudden, loud force that caused her back to collide with a body. She felt an arm forcefully finding its way wrapped around her waist, trying to prevent her from being thrown away any further.

"Who's there?!" The person holding her demanded. It was the one who dared to charge at Yu Zhong. Wanwan  
blinked her eyes, hard and fast, to wipe away her hazy vision before turning to look at the person on blue. She geniunely thought that he would look cute in a skirt.

Seriously, Wanwan? She scolded herself for thinking thoughts not proper to the situation happening before them.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of clapping that could be heard all over the place. A woman clad in white and gold colors with a black, see-through fabric covering her mouth appeared out of nowhere. "You minions of the poor Dragon Lord. . ." she sneered.

"I will never allow you to disturb the mighty fierce dragon!"

And with that, the woman and the Black Dragon disappeared in a flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Mobile Legends and its characters belong to Moonton. 
> 
> This story is available in both Wattpad and Fanfiction.net.
> 
> P.S. Shoutout to @cudecoiart__ for the Wattpad cover


End file.
